beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tyson Granger
Tyson, known in Japan as , is the main character of the anime and manga series of Beyblade. About Tyson is a strong-willed teenager who is not afraid to speak his mind and in so doing, he seems to get into more trouble than most kids his age. He mostly does this to make up for his utter lack of self-control. He seems to be a very emotional person, and quite often worries about his friends, causing him to become angry. Tyson (Or Ty as his friends call him) isn't a born leader, yet because of his magnetic personality and self-confidence, people seem to gravitate toward him. No situation is too risky for Tyson, and he often relies on nothing more than luck. His style of playing is aggressive and all in all, Tyson is one fierce competitor. Tyson was voiced by Motoko Kumai in the Japanese version, while Tyson is voiced by Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin in the English Version Personality and Relationships Tyson is famous for his sense of humor especially during season one where he is constantly making fun of everybody. His sense of humour constantly dwindles after each season and by the end of the series as he becomes more introverted and more serious about his responsibility as the Best Beyblader in the world. Tyson is a really popular person inside the series. He had a lot of fans even when he was an amateur. When he first won the regional tournament, many people picked up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. He has a lot of fans in his school as shown in Beyblade V-Force, much to Hilary's dismay. Although he is popular, he doesn't seem to have many close friends outside of his beyblading ones. His closest friend throughout the series has been Kenny whom he goes to school with. But later, through the series he has developed very unique relationship with Kai, who became his closest friend. Outside of Beyblade, Tyson doesn't make friends easily because of his aggressive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life. In V-Force, Tyson is often late to school and runs to school on a seemingly daily basis. He seems to be a extremely fast runner. Family * [[Hiro Granger|'Hiro Granger']]: Tyson's older brother, a wise blader with much knowledge to offer in Beyblade G-Revolution. He also has a counterpart; Jin of the Gale ( in the Japanese version). Hiro first taught Tyson how to beyblade. Hiro initially joined the BEGA League as Brooklyn's coach, but later joined the G-Revolutions to bring BEGA down and defeat Brooklyn. His bitbeast is called Metal-Driger. * Mr. Granger: Tyson's father, an archaeologist who is dedicated to finding out how bit-beasts work, where they came from and why they are in beyblades themselves, and travels all over the world to find his answers. * Mrs. Granger: Tysons Mom, he himself knows very little about her as she died when Tyson was only 4 months old due to too an unknown disease. * Ryu "Grandpa" Granger: Tyson's grandfather, A Samurai dojo trainer high on life and expert rapper in the English dub who raised Tyson in Tokyo. *In the end of the Beyblade manga (vol. 14), Takao has a son named Makoto Kinomiya. 'Skills' ** Teams *'Beyblade' - Bladebreakers. *'Beyblade V-Force' - Bladebreakers. *'Beyblade G-Revolution' - BBA Revolution, G-Revolutions. Manga In the manga series, Tyson's beyblade did not get upgraded by switching parts after he gets Dragoon F. Instead, Tyson's beyblade transformed on its own into a different beyblade due to a Dragon Part he added. For example, Tyson has Dragoon F. With the Dragon Part, Dragoon F will become Dragoon V. Tysons son's name is Makoto. Tyson in the manga has a wife although it is not mentioned much in the manga . Video Games Tyson is in just about all video games relating Beyblade and the anime series. He also starred in a Japanese fighting game called DreamMix TV World Fighters, and could use his beyblade, the Dragoon Galaxy as an attack. Tyson also upgrades his beyblade to Dragoon MS. Trivia * Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers who is not an only child. *Tyson is the only one of the Bladebreakers to never temporarily lose his bit-beast to someone else in the anime with the only exception being Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle, which isn't canon. In the manga, he temporary loses it and reclaims it in battle against Ozuma (much like how Ray got Driger back in the anime). *Tyson is one of three characters to be transferred from the original Beyblade game on the GBC into the actual storyline. The others are Kai and his brother otherwise known as Shippu no Jin. *Tyson is Japanese, but sometimes he seems to speak with more a Old English tone, like when saying sorry or almost anything else with an 'O' in it. External links * Information on Tyson' character at Absolute Anime * Tyson at Beyblade Fantasy * Tyson at Beyblade Stars